A Virgem e o Dragão
by Ayesha Malfoy
Summary: Um sortilégio do passado unindo dois jovens completamente diferentes. Ela terá coragem de domar um dragão? E ele, se deixará amansar por ela? DG com uns toques de erotismo, nada muito pesado... Reviews são bem vindas!
1. Os primeiros 7 capítulos nesse espaço

E agora, Malfoy? 

O sábado da quermesse amanheceu ensolarado, e Hogwarts estava toda enfeitada. Muitas pessoas circulavam pelos terrenos em torno do castelo. Hogsmead devia estar às moscas. Pelo menos, metade do povoado bruxo estava por lá.  
As barraquinhas fervilhavam de gente. Madame Pomfrey via-se às voltas com a barraquinha de poções, Snape havia feito várias delas, com os mais variados fins, desde uma contra acneà outra muito procurada pelas meninas (e por alguns meninos, mais discretamente), como a poção de atração do sexo oposto.  
Havia também, as barracas de jogos, como a do "agarre o pomo de ouro", supervisionada por Harry e Rony.  
A da Dedosdemel também era muito procurada, pelos doces deliciosos que ali estavam sendo vendidos, com a ajuda de Neville, que fazia um esforço danado pra não cair em tentação, visto que estava de regime.  
A barraca de beijos estava para ser aberta, enquanto os rapazes aguardavam ansiosamente, quando Dobby veio com a notícia:  
- Os bilhetes da srta. Wheezy sumiram!  
- Bilhetes de quem!  
- Da irmã do sr. Rony, a srta. Wheezy! Sumiram, desapareceram, escafederam-se... Foram roubados!  
Silêncio das meninas, lamentações de alguns meninos que só haviam ido até lá por causa dela.  
É Gi... Parece que tem alguém que não quer que você participe da feira, pelo menos, não nessa função – disse a amiga.  
Gina estreitou os olhos. Só conseguia pensar em duas pessoas que fariam isso: Rony e... Malfoy. Para o caso do Rony, havia até explicação, mas por que Draco faria isso? Não vivia dizendo que queria se livrar dela?  
Sorriu ao pensar na possibilidade dele ter feito aquilo. Isso significaria que ele não era indiferente à ela e que seu plano estava começando a dar certo...

Escondido atrás de uma árvore, Draco ria à toa.  
Tinha sido muito fácil distrair aquele elfo idiota, enquanto fazia um feitiço de invisibilidade nos bilhetes da Weasley. Depois, foi só surrupia-los. Agora ela não beijava ninguém e ele ficava tranqüilo.  
Dava engulhos nele, só de pensar em outro cara beijando aquela boca macia...  
"Que é isso, Draco? Para de pensar besteira... a Weasley não significa nada pra você."  
E tentando se convencer de que fizera tudo por pura pirraça, murmurou um "Incendius" e tacou fogo nos bilhetes.

Depois de discutir com Rony, que jurou de pés juntos não ter sido ele a roubar os bilhetes, mas declarara estar feliz por alguém ter tido essa brilhante idéia, Gina voltou à barraca, muito injuriada.  
Dumbledore resolveu a questão sugerindo algo que ela, no princípio, achou estranho, mas concordou.  
Resolvida a questão, Gina decidiu passear pela feira e ver o que estava acontecendo. Dali a pouco, sentiu uma mão pousar em sua cintura. Virou-se, sorrindo, para o amigo.  
- Oi, Harry! E aí, o movimento está bom?  
É, não está mau, não... As crianças adoram dar uma de apanhador. Resolvi tirar uma folguinha agora. O Rony vai ficar. Tá a fim de comer alguma coisa? Eu pago.  
- E um convite assim dá pra recusar? Comida de graça? Não sabe que eu sou uma Weasley morta de fome?  
- Não, eu só sei que você é a Weasley mais linda e atraente que eu já vi...  
A menina, muito sem graça, ficou vermelha, sorriu e respondeu:  
- Eu acho que você precisa é trocar os óculos, acho que o teu grau de miopia aumentou. E além do mais, eu sou a única Weasley, fora a minha mãe, que você conhece. Tinha muita graça você achar meu pai e meus irmãos lindos e atraentes...  
Eles riram e se afastaram.  
E um loiro, um pouco afastado, observava tudo, com cara de poucos amigos.  
Como o Potter se atrevia a colocar a mão em cima dela? E o que ele falou, que a deixou tão sem graça? Para onde eles iam?  
Irritado, socou a árvore mais próxima. Nem sentindo a dor dos cortes de onde o sangue escorria, resolveu seguir os dois. Se o cicatriz achava que ia se dar bem mais uma vez, passando por cima dele, estava muito, mas muito enganado mesmo...

Gin e Harry se sentaram em uma mesa, com um prato de strogonoff à frente deles. Cortesia de Mione, barraca de comida trouxa.  
- E aí, Gina? Coisa chata... Se eu pego o idiota que roubou os seus bilhetes...  
- Liga não Harry, o Dumbledore já arranjou outra atividade pra mim, ainda vou poder ajudar o orfanato.  
- Arrumei mesmo... Interessado, sr. Potter?  
Os dois viraram-se e encararam o rosto sorridente do diretor da escola.  
- Depende em que...  
- O que o senhor acha de um passeio à Hogsmeade, um dia inteirinho, com direito à jantar... na companhia da srta. Weasley?  
- Quem eu tenho de matar? – Harry brincou.  
- Calma, filho... São só 5 sicles o bilhete da rifa.  
- Gina, eu podia imaginar de um tudo, menos que você seria rifada... Tudo bem. Me dá um aí, depois eu compro outros, o resto do meu dinheiro ficou com o Rony. Quantos já foram vendidos?  
- Esse é o primeiro. Resolvi começar por você.  
Draco, embaixo de uma capa da invisibilidade, não acreditava no que estava ouvindo. Hogsmead, passeio, jantar... tudo com a Gina? Isso era pior do que ver os caras fazendo fila pra beijarem a garota... "O cara que ganhar essa rifa, vai ter a chance de passar o dia todinho com ela, sabe lá o que podia acontecer, Gina e um cara qualquer sozinhos, o dia inteiro, longe das vistas de todos, das MINHAS vistas. Nunca" Principalmente se for o Potter.  
Mas, como enganar o Dumbledore, ele não era o atrapalhado do Dobby...  
E sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha no momento em que o diretor olhou em sua direção e deu um meio sorriso, aqueles de canto de boca, como se soubesse que ele estava ali.

O Início da Tortura 

E agora, o que faria? A situação estava mais enrolada do que ele poderia imaginar ao princípio daquele dia.  
Antes ficar azarando os caras da barraquinha na hora dos beijos, que ter de dar um jeito para que aquela rifa não saísse para alguém que ele considerava perigoso.  
E o jeito que lhe ocorria agora, era comprar todos os outros bilhetes dessa rifa. Mas claro que ele teria de usar uma cortina de fumaça...  
Afastou-se antes que Dumbledore lançasse mais um daqueles olhares enigmáticos para o lado dele. Sabe lá se ele realmente era capaz de o estar enxergando ali? Estava chegando à conclusão de que o que as pessoas falavam, tinha um fundo de verdade e o diretor era capaz de quase tudo.  
Avistou os dois grandalhões que sempre o acompanhavam e lhes deu a incumbência de comprar os bilhetes, com a ajuda de diversos outros sonserinos, mas isso devia ser feito de forma discreta, para que ninguém desconfiasse dele.  
- Mas Draco... pra que você quer comprar esses bilhetes? Tá certo que a ruiva é uma gracinha, mas daí a sair com ela... Por acaso tá a fim dela? – disse Goyle.  
- Eu, a fim dela, paspalho? Por quem me toma? Eu quero é fazer ela de palhaça, ver sua cara quando ninguém aparecer pra passar o dia com ela...  
- Então tá... Vou falar com os caras.  
- Vê lá, hein... Não vai falhar, nem deixar vazar que eu estou envolvido nessa estória...  
Meia hora depois, estavam eles de volta com os bilhetes.  
- Compraram todos?  
- Sim, menos um. Esse o Potter já tinha comprado.  
- Tudo bem. Que chance ele tem de ganhar essa rifa? Comprou só um bilhete dos cem que foram vendidos... Impossível ele ganhar. Só se tiver nascido de quina pra lua.  
Duas horas mais tarde, ele chegou à conclusão de que o Potter não tinha nascido de quina pra lua, mas com a lua dentro da quina...  
"Maldito, maldito, maldito! Como ele consegue ser sorteado, com somente UM número! E agora, ele vai sair com a Gin... Ele vai dar em cima dela que nem sarna... E ela já foi apaixonada por ele. Pensa Malfoy, pensa... Você não pode deixar isso acontecer"  
E um Harry muito sorridente, ia em direção à Gina, quando tropeçou em algo que não viu e se estatelou no chão. Draco havia acabado de colocar o pé à sua frente, por baixo da capa da invisibilidade.  
A vingança ia ser doce. Aquilo, era um mero paliativo...

Gina viu Harry tropeçar em algo que não existia. E vislumbrou o pedaço de um sapato, sem nada por cima.  
Riu internamente, não do tombo de Harry, coitado, mas da fúria de Malfoy.  
Discretamente, ela observara a enxurrada de sonserinos comprarem bilhetes da sua rifa, nem dando tempo para que rapazes de outras casas o fizessem.  
Quem ele achava que estava enganando?  
Desde quando os sonserinos estavam assim tão desesperados pra saírem com ela? Desde quando Nott e Fisher, que só faziam atazanar a sua vida, gastariam seu dinheiro comprando bilhetes de rifa dela?  
Quando Dumbledore anunciara que Harry fora o ganhador da rifa, ela percebera um olhar embasbacado em Draco, logo substituído por incredulidade e após, por raiva, uma raiva descontrolada, que culminara justamente, naquela atitude infantil de Draco, de causar a queda de Harry.  
Se isso não provava que ele era o autor do roubo dos bilhetes e da fúria consumista dos sonserinos, nada mais provava...  
Agora, era encarar o encontro com Harry. Se isso era bom para seu plano, por outro lado teria de ser muito cuidadosa para não dar esperanças ao rapaz, que ao que parecia, de uns tempos pra cá se encantara com ela. Pena que ele já não era mais o que ela desejava, já que, infelizmente, um certo par de olhos azul-acinzentados andava freqüentando seus sonhos, muito contra sua vontade.  
Balançando a cabeça para afastar esses pensamentos, foi verificar se Harry estava machucado.

Dumbledore observou o jovem Malfoy, que escondido atrás de uma árvore, tirava a capa da invisibilidade. Seus olhos correram dele para Gina Weasley, que parecia meio aérea. Deu uma risadinha, internamente imaginando no que aquele relacionamento que estava se desenvolvendo entre eles, ia dar.  
Percebera o envolvimento do rapaz no sumiço dos bilhetes de Gina e notara o interesse súbito de diversos sonserinos na rifa. Isso lhe lembrara de uma conversa que tivera com sua velha amiga Isís. Interessante o que ela lhe contara sobre uma certa profecia.  
Se podia haver uma pessoa que podia dar jeito naquele garoto, esse alguém era a menina Weasley. E ele sempre soubera que o rapaz não era exatamente o que parecia, havia algo nele de especial, o que faltava ao pai. Isso só precisava ser despertado.  
Por isso, trapaceara no resultado do sorteio da rifa. Murmurara um feitiço para troca do número que fora sorteado e favorecera Harry. O ciúme de Draco faria o resto...

Um biquíni incomoda muita gente... 

Eram mais ou menos umas oito da manhã, e Gina estava acabando de se arrumar para o passeio com Harry, tentando decidir que vestido levaria para o jantar.  
Decidiu-se por um vestido leve, de alcinha, em tons variados de de azul, combinado com uma sandália de salto, delicada, de tirinhas finas.  
Lívia chegou até ela, dizendo que Harry já estava na porta do quarto. Ela foi até ele, que trajava bermuda e camiseta.  
-Tracei nosso itinerário, Gina, quer ver?  
-Claro. O que você programou?  
-Pra agora de manhã, piscina no Hogsterranê (o Mediterranê dos bruxos), um almoço leve por lá mesmo, passeio pelo povoado à tarde e à noite, jantar no Meadtiquarius (o mais exclusivo restaurante de lá)  
-Harry, isso tudo é caríssimo!  
-Do meu bolso não está saindo nada... Esqueceu que todos eles foram patrocinadores da quermesse? Eu só escolhi o que havia sido oferecido de melhor. Mas se você quiser mudar algo ...  
-Não, está ótimo. Só tem um problema. Eu não tenho biquíni aqui.  
-Ah, tem sim! Porque eu comprei um pra você.  
-Que!  
-Eu não te dei presente no natal, então comprei um porque sabia que você não tinha.  
-Quem te contou?  
-Rony. Bem, ele não me contou, propriamente, porque não está falando comigo direito, não sei por que... Quando eu disse pra Mione que ia te levar pra nadar, ele se vangloriou de que você não ia, porque não tinha um biquíni. Então, eu te comprei um, né? Aqui...  
Ela olhou o biquíni, fazendo força pra fechar a boca que havia aberto de espanto. Ele tinha comprado um biquíni que, praticamente, não cobria quase nada! A parte de baixo era composta de dois pequenos triângulos arrematados por lacinhos...  
-Você comprou isso em loja infantil, foi?  
-Não. Consegui com a Gabi, aquela menina brasileira do quarto ano. Ela trouxe uns de lá pra vender. Eu não ia ter cara de entrar em loja pra comprar.  
-Tinha maior não?  
-Era tamanho único.  
-Já que não tem jeito... Espera aí. – Disse pra Harry, que dava aqueles sorrisos de canto de boca.  
Pegando a mochila com as roupas, colocou um vestidinho, uma sandalhinha rasteira e saiu com Harry rumo ao hotel, tentando não pensar no loiro que tomava seu café da manhã no momento em que eles saíam de Hogwarts.

-Mione, eu juro. Se eu pudesse eu ia acompanhar aqueles dois. Juro que ia... Se esse sábado fosse dia de visita liberada à Hogsmead...  
-Rony, fica calmo. O Harry é teu amigo. Você pode confiar nele.  
-Confiar, confiar! Uma ova! Não foi você que passou as últimas noites tentando dormir, enquanto ele murmurava o nome da minha irmã entre ruídos de beijos, dizendo como ela é bonita e outras coisas mais que não gosto nem de lembrar! Um pervertido é o que ele é!  
Mione riu da fúria assassina do namorado. Olhando para o lado, viu Gabriela Schmith e acenou. A morena aproximou-se e perguntou:  
-E aí, Hermione, o biquíni ficou legal na Gina?  
-Biquíni? Que biquíni, Gabi?  
-Ué, o que eu vendi pro Harry. Ele ia dar de presente pra Gina. Só perguntei porque eu acho que o tamanho dela é M, mas ele disse que o P ficaria perfeito...  
-Eu vou MATAR o Harry!...

Draco estava ali perto, espumando pela boca... O Potter havia comprado um biquíni pra Gina. E um biquíni minúsculo!  
Pelo menos, valera a pena ficar perto dos corredores da Grifinória. Assim, descobrira onde o Potter levaria a ruiva primeiro.  
O único local onde havia uma piscina naquele povoado bruxo, era no Hogsterranê, e ele tinha a vantagem de ser sócio.  
Não era sábado de visita à Hogsmead, mas ele tinha crédito com Snape. Aquele dia, ele aproveitaria muito bem...

Gina estava se olhando no espelho do vestiário feminino, sem coragem de sair.  
Céus, aquele biquíni era uma indecência só... O sutiã era meia taça, os seios pareciam que iam pular fora do decote a qualquer momento. A calcinha, nem se fala: ela ajeitava atrás, mas era só andar, que ela cavava novamente.  
Realmente, as brasileiras eram muito ousadas. Mas até que o biquíni lhe caíra bem... Tinha de admitir, sem falsa modéstia, que seu corpo era muito bonito e bem feito. Era muita sorte, já que era natural, ela não fazia ginástica ou dieta, nada.  
Bem, não podia ficar ali indefinidamente. Respirando fundo, amarrou a canga nos quadris e saiu.

Draco sentiu o ar faltar quando viu a Weasley retirar a cangaà beira da piscina. Nunca, em toda a sua vida, vira tamanha perfeição em uma garota. Nem naquelas das revistas que seu pai e ele compravam... Ela era ainda melhor, se é que isso era possível, que nos seus sonhos.  
E pensar que estava vendo tudo aquilo graças ao Potter. Que piada! Pelo menos, para aquilo, aquele inergúmeno serviu na vida...  
"Mas ele só está vendo, eu já peguei naquilo tudo, ou quase..." foi o pensamento orgulhoso do rapaz.  
Sentindo a familiar pontada e quentura no baixo ventre "não, Draco, agora não...", que não era hora pra isso, mergulhou na água fria da piscina pra se acalmar.  
Voltando à tona, pensou em como fora boa a idéia de transfigurar a cor dos cabelos e dos olhos para que eles não o reconhecessem. Assim, poderia vigiar mais de perto os dois e atrapalhar qualquer coisa que rolasse, sem se delatar.

Morrendo de vergonha, Gina sentou-se em uma espreguiçadeira enquanto olhava Harry atravessando a piscina, a nado.  
Ouviu um barulho de mergulho e desviou os olhos para a pessoa que havia acabado de entrar na piscina. Era um rapaz de cabelos castanhos e físico atlético. Movia-se com agilidade, e, a certo momento, cruzou seu olhar com o dela. Parecia-lhe ter visto algo familiar naquele olhar, no formato de seu rosto, mas balançou a cabeça, afastando esses pensamentos. Tinha era que planejar os próximos passos para provocar o Malfoy. Se ao menos, ele tivesse a chance de vê-la naquele traje de banho... Ela gostaria de saber como ele reagiria a isso, e ao fato de ela estar passando esse dia com o Harry. Mas, a essa hora, ele estaria em Hogwarts.  
Harry saiu da piscina, aproximou-se dela. Ele também era bem atraente, mas apesar disso, ao olhá-lo, ela não sentia nem mais uma fagulha sequer de atração... Pena. Sua vida seria bem mais fácil se não houvesse essa incômoda sensação que lhe assaltava toda vez que estava perto do Draco.  
E por que será que sentia aquilo agora, se ele não estava por perto?  
O garçon aproximava-se e, sorrindo para Harry, sugeriu que pedissem algo pra beber.  
Minutos depois, já bebendo seu coquetel de frutas (sem álcool), conversava com Harry, desviando de quando em quando o olhar, para observar o moreno intrigante, que atravessava, continuamente, toda a extensão da piscina, parecendo querer quebrar o recorde mundial...

Draco percorria incansavelmente quilômetros e quilômetros, em braçadas vigorosas, tentando cansar o corpo, para que este esquecesse a visão da ruiva naquele biquíni quase inexistente.  
"Aquela bunda, aqueles seios, Merlim, aquilo não pode ser real. Não pode porque eu não quero que seja... Onde já se viu... Isso não é amoré tesão puro mesmo, um Malfoy não sente amor por ninguém, eu não tou apaixonado, não tou mesmo... Aquela pele quente, cheirosa, aquela boca..."  
Em um levantar de cabeça, pra respirar, viu o Potter se preparando para... passar filtro solar nas costas da Weasley!  
Não, aquilo era demais"Ele vai botar as mãos em cima dela! Não pode, eu não vou deixar, que que eu faço agora..."  
-Aaaiiiii!  
Simulando uma cãibra, Draco chamou a atenção dos dois, não se via nenhum salva-vidas naquela piscina, então Harry mergulhou para, supostamente, salvá-lo.  
"Esse cara tem complexo de herói mesmo"  
E, fazendo sua melhor cara de agradecido, se pôs a matutar seu próximo passo.

_N/A: A partir de agora, acho que estou conseguindo atualizar em um ritmo legal. Agradeço a todas as pessoas que me mandaram reviews e e-mails. Isso é muito bom para que eu consiga saber se a fic está agradando, onde estou errando e outras cositas mais. Se tiverem alguma sugestão ou quiserem atirar pedras, estou à disposição. Bjks_


	2. Mais três capítulos nesse espaço

**E agora, Malfoy? **

O sábado da quermesse amanheceu ensolarado, e Hogwarts estava toda enfeitada. Muitas pessoas circulavam pelos terrenos em torno do castelo. Hogsmead devia estar às moscas. Pelo menos, metade do povoado bruxo estava por lá.  
As barraquinhas fervilhavam de gente. Madame Pomfrey via-se às voltas com a barraquinha de poções, Snape havia feito várias delas, com os mais variados fins, desde uma contra acneà outra muito procurada pelas meninas (e por alguns meninos, mais discretamente), como a poção de atração do sexo oposto.  
Havia também, as barracas de jogos, como a do "agarre o pomo de ouro", supervisionada por Harry e Rony.  
A da Dedosdemel também era muito procurada, pelos doces deliciosos que ali estavam sendo vendidos, com a ajuda de Neville, que fazia um esforço danado pra não cair em tentação, visto que estava de regime.  
A barraca de beijos estava para ser aberta, enquanto os rapazes aguardavam ansiosamente, quando Dobby veio com a notícia:  
- Os bilhetes da srta. Wheezy sumiram!  
- Bilhetes de quem!  
- Da irmã do sr. Rony, a srta. Wheezy! Sumiram, desapareceram, escafederam-se... Foram roubados!  
Silêncio das meninas, lamentações de alguns meninos que só haviam ido até lá por causa dela.  
É Gi... Parece que tem alguém que não quer que você participe da feira, pelo menos, não nessa função – disse a amiga.  
Gina estreitou os olhos. Só conseguia pensar em duas pessoas que fariam isso: Rony e... Malfoy. Para o caso do Rony, havia até explicação, mas por que Draco faria isso? Não vivia dizendo que queria se livrar dela?  
Sorriu ao pensar na possibilidade dele ter feito aquilo. Isso significaria que ele não era indiferente à ela e que seu plano estava começando a dar certo...

Escondido atrás de uma árvore, Draco ria à toa.  
Tinha sido muito fácil distrair aquele elfo idiota, enquanto fazia um feitiço de invisibilidade nos bilhetes da Weasley. Depois, foi só surrupia-los. Agora ela não beijava ninguém e ele ficava tranqüilo.  
Dava engulhos nele, só de pensar em outro cara beijando aquela boca macia...  
"Que é isso, Draco? Para de pensar besteira... a Weasley não significa nada pra você."  
E tentando se convencer de que fizera tudo por pura pirraça, murmurou um "Incendius" e tacou fogo nos bilhetes.

Depois de discutir com Rony, que jurou de pés juntos não ter sido ele a roubar os bilhetes, mas declarara estar feliz por alguém ter tido essa brilhante idéia, Gina voltou à barraca, muito injuriada.  
Dumbledore resolveu a questão sugerindo algo que ela, no princípio, achou estranho, mas concordou.  
Resolvida a questão, Gina decidiu passear pela feira e ver o que estava acontecendo. Dali a pouco, sentiu uma mão pousar em sua cintura. Virou-se, sorrindo, para o amigo.  
- Oi, Harry! E aí, o movimento está bom?  
É, não está mau, não... As crianças adoram dar uma de apanhador. Resolvi tirar uma folguinha agora. O Rony vai ficar. Tá a fim de comer alguma coisa? Eu pago.  
- E um convite assim dá pra recusar? Comida de graça? Não sabe que eu sou uma Weasley morta de fome?  
- Não, eu só sei que você é a Weasley mais linda e atraente que eu já vi...  
A menina, muito sem graça, ficou vermelha, sorriu e respondeu:  
- Eu acho que você precisa é trocar os óculos, acho que o teu grau de miopia aumentou. E além do mais, eu sou a única Weasley, fora a minha mãe, que você conhece. Tinha muita graça você achar meu pai e meus irmãos lindos e atraentes...  
Eles riram e se afastaram.  
E um loiro, um pouco afastado, observava tudo, com cara de poucos amigos.  
Como o Potter se atrevia a colocar a mão em cima dela? E o que ele falou, que a deixou tão sem graça? Para onde eles iam?  
Irritado, socou a árvore mais próxima. Nem sentindo a dor dos cortes de onde o sangue escorria, resolveu seguir os dois. Se o cicatriz achava que ia se dar bem mais uma vez, passando por cima dele, estava muito, mas muito enganado mesmo...

Gin e Harry se sentaram em uma mesa, com um prato de strogonoff à frente deles. Cortesia de Mione, barraca de comida trouxa.  
- E aí, Gina? Coisa chata... Se eu pego o idiota que roubou os seus bilhetes...  
- Liga não Harry, o Dumbledore já arranjou outra atividade pra mim, ainda vou poder ajudar o orfanato.  
- Arrumei mesmo... Interessado, sr. Potter?  
Os dois viraram-se e encararam o rosto sorridente do diretor da escola.  
- Depende em que...  
- O que o senhor acha de um passeio à Hogsmeade, um dia inteirinho, com direito à jantar... na companhia da srta. Weasley?  
- Quem eu tenho de matar? – Harry brincou.  
- Calma, filho... São só 5 sicles o bilhete da rifa.  
- Gina, eu podia imaginar de um tudo, menos que você seria rifada... Tudo bem. Me dá um aí, depois eu compro outros, o resto do meu dinheiro ficou com o Rony. Quantos já foram vendidos?  
- Esse é o primeiro. Resolvi começar por você.  
Draco, embaixo de uma capa da invisibilidade, não acreditava no que estava ouvindo. Hogsmead, passeio, jantar... tudo com a Gina? Isso era pior do que ver os caras fazendo fila pra beijarem a garota... "O cara que ganhar essa rifa, vai ter a chance de passar o dia todinho com ela, sabe lá o que podia acontecer, Gina e um cara qualquer sozinhos, o dia inteiro, longe das vistas de todos, das MINHAS vistas. Nunca" Principalmente se for o Potter.  
Mas, como enganar o Dumbledore, ele não era o atrapalhado do Dobby...  
E sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha no momento em que o diretor olhou em sua direção e deu um meio sorriso, aqueles de canto de boca, como se soubesse que ele estava ali.

**

* * *

**

O Início da Tortura

E agora, o que faria? A situação estava mais enrolada do que ele poderia imaginar ao princípio daquele dia.  
Antes ficar azarando os caras da barraquinha na hora dos beijos, que ter de dar um jeito para que aquela rifa não saísse para alguém que ele considerava perigoso.  
E o jeito que lhe ocorria agora, era comprar todos os outros bilhetes dessa rifa. Mas claro que ele teria de usar uma cortina de fumaça...  
Afastou-se antes que Dumbledore lançasse mais um daqueles olhares enigmáticos para o lado dele. Sabe lá se ele realmente era capaz de o estar enxergando ali? Estava chegando à conclusão de que o que as pessoas falavam, tinha um fundo de verdade e o diretor era capaz de quase tudo.  
Avistou os dois grandalhões que sempre o acompanhavam e lhes deu a incumbência de comprar os bilhetes, com a ajuda de diversos outros sonserinos, mas isso devia ser feito de forma discreta, para que ninguém desconfiasse dele.  
- Mas Draco... pra que você quer comprar esses bilhetes? Tá certo que a ruiva é uma gracinha, mas daí a sair com ela... Por acaso tá a fim dela? – disse Goyle.  
- Eu, a fim dela, paspalho? Por quem me toma? Eu quero é fazer ela de palhaça, ver sua cara quando ninguém aparecer pra passar o dia com ela...  
- Então tá... Vou falar com os caras.  
- Vê l�, hein... Não vai falhar, nem deixar vazar que eu estou envolvido nessa estória...  
Meia hora depois, estavam eles de volta com os bilhetes.  
- Compraram todos?  
- Sim, menos um. Esse o Potter já tinha comprado.  
- Tudo bem. Que chance ele tem de ganhar essa rifa? Comprou só um bilhete dos cem que foram vendidos... Impossível ele ganhar. Só se tiver nascido de quina pra lua.  
Duas horas mais tarde, ele chegou à conclusão de que o Potter não tinha nascido de quina pra lua, mas com a lua dentro da quina...  
"Maldito, maldito, maldito! Como ele consegue ser sorteado, com somente UM número! E agora, ele vai sair com a Gin... Ele vai dar em cima dela que nem sarna... E ela já foi apaixonada por ele. Pensa Malfoy, pensa... Você não pode deixar isso acontecer"  
E um Harry muito sorridente, ia em direção à Gina, quando tropeçou em algo que não viu e se estatelou no chão. Draco havia acabado de colocar o pé à sua frente, por baixo da capa da invisibilidade.  
A vingança ia ser doce. Aquilo, era um mero paliativo...

Gina viu Harry tropeçar em algo que não existia. E vislumbrou o pedaço de um sapato, sem nada por cima.  
Riu internamente, não do tombo de Harry, coitado, mas da fúria de Malfoy.  
Discretamente, ela observara a enxurrada de sonserinos comprarem bilhetes da sua rifa, nem dando tempo para que rapazes de outras casas o fizessem.  
Quem ele achava que estava enganando?  
Desde quando os sonserinos estavam assim tão desesperados pra saírem com ela? Desde quando Nott e Fisher, que só faziam atazanar a sua vida, gastariam seu dinheiro comprando bilhetes de rifa dela?  
Quando Dumbledore anunciara que Harry fora o ganhador da rifa, ela percebera um olhar embasbacado em Draco, logo substituído por incredulidade e após, por raiva, uma raiva descontrolada, que culminara justamente, naquela atitude infantil de Draco, de causar a queda de Harry.  
Se isso não provava que ele era o autor do roubo dos bilhetes e da fúria consumista dos sonserinos, nada mais provava...  
Agora, era encarar o encontro com Harry. Se isso era bom para seu plano, por outro lado teria de ser muito cuidadosa para não dar esperanças ao rapaz, que ao que parecia, de uns tempos pra cá se encantara com ela. Pena que ele já não era mais o que ela desejava, já que, infelizmente, um certo par de olhos azul-acinzentados andava freqüentando seus sonhos, muito contra sua vontade.  
Balançando a cabeça para afastar esses pensamentos, foi verificar se Harry estava machucado.

Dumbledore observou o jovem Malfoy, que escondido atrás de uma árvore, tirava a capa da invisibilidade. Seus olhos correram dele para Gina Weasley, que parecia meio aérea. Deu uma risadinha, internamente imaginando no que aquele relacionamento que estava se desenvolvendo entre eles, ia dar.  
Percebera o envolvimento do rapaz no sumiço dos bilhetes de Gina e notara o interesse súbito de diversos sonserinos na rifa. Isso lhe lembrara de uma conversa que tivera com sua velha amiga Isís. Interessante o que ela lhe contara sobre uma certa profecia.  
Se podia haver uma pessoa que podia dar jeito naquele garoto, esse alguém era a menina Weasley. E ele sempre soubera que o rapaz não era exatamente o que parecia, havia algo nele de especial, o que faltava ao pai. Isso só precisava ser despertado.  
Por isso, trapaceara no resultado do sorteio da rifa. Murmurara um feitiço para troca do número que fora sorteado e favorecera Harry. O ciúme de Draco faria o resto...

* * *

**Um biquíni incomoda muita gente...**

Eram mais ou menos umas oito da manhã, e Gina estava acabando de se arrumar para o passeio com Harry, tentando decidir que vestido levaria para o jantar.  
Decidiu-se por um vestido leve, de alcinha, em tons variados de de azul, combinado com uma sandália de salto, delicada, de tirinhas finas.  
Lívia chegou até ela, dizendo que Harry já estava na porta do quarto. Ela foi até ele, que trajava bermuda e camiseta.  
-Tracei nosso itinerário, Gina, quer ver?  
-Claro. O que você programou?  
-Pra agora de manhã, piscina no Hogsterranê (o Mediterranê dos bruxos), um almoço leve por lá mesmo, passeio pelo povoado à tarde e à noite, jantar no Meadtiquarius (o mais exclusivo restaurante de lá)  
-Harry, isso tudo é caríssimo!  
-Do meu bolso não está saindo nada... Esqueceu que todos eles foram patrocinadores da quermesse? Eu só escolhi o que havia sido oferecido de melhor. Mas se você quiser mudar algo ...  
-Não, está ótimo. Só tem um problema. Eu não tenho biquíni aqui.  
-Ah, tem sim! Porque eu comprei um pra você.  
-Que!  
-Eu não te dei presente no natal, então comprei um porque sabia que você não tinha.  
-Quem te contou?  
-Rony. Bem, ele não me contou, propriamente, porque não está falando comigo direito, não sei por que... Quando eu disse pra Mione que ia te levar pra nadar, ele se vangloriou de que você não ia, porque não tinha um biquíni. Então, eu te comprei um, né? Aqui...  
Ela olhou o biquíni, fazendo força pra fechar a boca que havia aberto de espanto. Ele tinha comprado um biquíni que, praticamente, não cobria quase nada! A parte de baixo era composta de dois pequenos triângulos arrematados por lacinhos...  
-Você comprou isso em loja infantil, foi?  
-Não. Consegui com a Gabi, aquela menina brasileira do quarto ano. Ela trouxe uns de lá pra vender. Eu não ia ter cara de entrar em loja pra comprar.  
-Tinha maior não?  
-Era tamanho único.  
-Já que não tem jeito... Espera aí. – Disse pra Harry, que dava aqueles sorrisos de canto de boca.  
Pegando a mochila com as roupas, colocou um vestidinho, uma sandalhinha rasteira e saiu com Harry rumo ao hotel, tentando não pensar no loiro que tomava seu café da manhã no momento em que eles saíam de Hogwarts.

-Mione, eu juro. Se eu pudesse eu ia acompanhar aqueles dois. Juro que ia... Se esse sábado fosse dia de visita liberada à Hogsmead...  
-Rony, fica calmo. O Harry é teu amigo. Você pode confiar nele.  
-Confiar, confiar! Uma ova! Não foi você que passou as últimas noites tentando dormir, enquanto ele murmurava o nome da minha irmã entre ruídos de beijos, dizendo como ela é bonita e outras coisas mais que não gosto nem de lembrar! Um pervertido é o que ele é!  
Mione riu da fúria assassina do namorado. Olhando para o lado, viu Gabriela Schmith e acenou. A morena aproximou-se e perguntou:  
-E aí, Hermione, o biquíni ficou legal na Gina?  
-Biquíni? Que biquíni, Gabi?  
-Ué, o que eu vendi pro Harry. Ele ia dar de presente pra Gina. Só perguntei porque eu acho que o tamanho dela é M, mas ele disse que o P ficaria perfeito...  
-Eu vou MATAR o Harry!...

Draco estava ali perto, espumando pela boca... O Potter havia comprado um biquíni pra Gina. E um biquíni minúsculo!  
Pelo menos, valera a pena ficar perto dos corredores da Grifinória. Assim, descobrira onde o Potter levaria a ruiva primeiro.  
O único local onde havia uma piscina naquele povoado bruxo, era no Hogsterranê, e ele tinha a vantagem de ser sócio.  
Não era sábado de visita à Hogsmead, mas ele tinha crédito com Snape. Aquele dia, ele aproveitaria muito bem...

Gina estava se olhando no espelho do vestiário feminino, sem coragem de sair.  
Céus, aquele biquíni era uma indecência só... O sutiã era meia taça, os seios pareciam que iam pular fora do decote a qualquer momento. A calcinha, nem se fala: ela ajeitava atrás, mas era só andar, que ela cavava novamente.  
Realmente, as brasileiras eram muito ousadas. Mas até que o biquíni lhe caíra bem... Tinha de admitir, sem falsa modéstia, que seu corpo era muito bonito e bem feito. Era muita sorte, já que era natural, ela não fazia ginástica ou dieta, nada.  
Bem, não podia ficar ali indefinidamente. Respirando fundo, amarrou a canga nos quadris e saiu.

Draco sentiu o ar faltar quando viu a Weasley retirar a cangaà beira da piscina. Nunca, em toda a sua vida, vira tamanha perfeição em uma garota. Nem naquelas das revistas que seu pai e ele compravam... Ela era ainda melhor, se é que isso era possível, que nos seus sonhos.  
E pensar que estava vendo tudo aquilo graças ao Potter. Que piada! Pelo menos, para aquilo, aquele inergúmeno serviu na vida...  
"Mas ele só está vendo, eu já peguei naquilo tudo, ou quase..." foi o pensamento orgulhoso do rapaz.  
Sentindo a familiar pontada e quentura no baixo ventre "não, Draco, agora não...", que não era hora pra isso, mergulhou na água fria da piscina pra se acalmar.  
Voltando à tona, pensou em como fora boa a idéia de transfigurar a cor dos cabelos e dos olhos para que eles não o reconhecessem. Assim, poderia vigiar mais de perto os dois e atrapalhar qualquer coisa que rolasse, sem se delatar.

Morrendo de vergonha, Gina sentou-se em uma espreguiçadeira enquanto olhava Harry atravessando a piscina, a nado.  
Ouviu um barulho de mergulho e desviou os olhos para a pessoa que havia acabado de entrar na piscina. Era um rapaz de cabelos castanhos e físico atlético. Movia-se com agilidade, e, a certo momento, cruzou seu olhar com o dela. Parecia-lhe ter visto algo familiar naquele olhar, no formato de seu rosto, mas balançou a cabeça, afastando esses pensamentos. Tinha era que planejar os próximos passos para provocar o Malfoy. Se ao menos, ele tivesse a chance de vê-la naquele traje de banho... Ela gostaria de saber como ele reagiria a isso, e ao fato de ela estar passando esse dia com o Harry. Mas, a essa hora, ele estaria em Hogwarts.  
Harry saiu da piscina, aproximou-se dela. Ele também era bem atraente, mas apesar disso, ao olh�-lo, ela não sentia nem mais uma fagulha sequer de atração... Pena. Sua vida seria bem mais fácil se não houvesse essa incômoda sensação que lhe assaltava toda vez que estava perto do Draco.  
E por que será que sentia aquilo agora, se ele não estava por perto?  
O garçon aproximava-se e, sorrindo para Harry, sugeriu que pedissem algo pra beber.  
Minutos depois, já bebendo seu coquetel de frutas (sem álcool), conversava com Harry, desviando de quando em quando o olhar, para observar o moreno intrigante, que atravessava, continuamente, toda a extensão da piscina, parecendo querer quebrar o recorde mundial...

Draco percorria incansavelmente quilômetros e quilômetros, em braçadas vigorosas, tentando cansar o corpo, para que este esquecesse a visão da ruiva naquele biquíni quase inexistente.  
"Aquela bunda, aqueles seios, Merlim, aquilo não pode ser real. Não pode porque eu não quero que seja... Onde já se viu... Isso não é amoré tesão puro mesmo, um Malfoy não sente amor por ninguém, eu não tou apaixonado, não tou mesmo... Aquela pele quente, cheirosa, aquela boca..."  
Em um levantar de cabeça, pra respirar, viu o Potter se preparando para... passar filtro solar nas costas da Weasley!  
Não, aquilo era demais"Ele vai botar as mãos em cima dela! Não pode, eu não vou deixar, que que eu faço agora..."  
-Aaaiiiii!  
Simulando uma cãibra, Draco chamou a atenção dos dois, não se via nenhum salva-vidas naquela piscina, então Harry mergulhou para, supostamente, salv�-lo.  
"Esse cara tem complexo de herói mesmo"  
E, fazendo sua melhor cara de agradecido, se pôs a matutar seu próximo passo.

_N/A: A partir de agora, acho que estou conseguindo atualizar em um ritmo legal. Agradeço a todas as pessoas que me mandaram reviews e e-mails. Isso é muito bom para que eu consiga saber se a fic está agradando, onde estou errando e outras cositas mais. Se tiverem alguma sugestão ou quiserem atirar pedras, estou à disposição. Bjks_


	3. Confusão mental

Cap. 11 – Confusão mental

Gina observava o rapaz que Harry acabara de tirar da piscina. Nunca o tinha visto antes, mas a sensação de familiaridade continuava martelando em sua mente. Fechou os olhos por um momento, e nada. Abriu-os para encarar novamente os olhos castanhos encimados por cabelos igualmente castanhos do rapaz à sua frente. Balançando a cabeça, dirigiu-se à ele.  
- Você está bem?  
- Agora sim. Eu estava com uma cãibra horrorosa.  
- Ah, bom...  
Harry reparou no tipo de olhar que o garoto lançava à Gina, olhar esse apreciador até demais da conta, e retrucou.  
- Não devia forçar tanto a musculatura.  
- Estou acostumado, sou nadador, só acho que hoje não fiz o aquecimento como devia. Mas, permita-me apresentar-me: Dylan McDermott.  
- Eu sou Harry Potter, esta é Virgínia Weasley.  
- O famoso Harry Potter? Que honra ser salvo pelo herói do mundo mágico... – ele não conseguiu evitar o sarcasmo, mas parece que Harry nem percebera – e pela sua namorada...  
- Eu não sou namorada dele – Gina respondeu depressa, nem sabia ao menos por que. Uma energia corria através dos olhares de ambos.  
- Então... aceita o meu convite pra jantar? Bom, vocês dois, lógicamente.  
- Não, não dá, não vai ser possível, McDermott. Já temos um compromisso hoje. – respondeu Harry, irritado com o assédio do rapaz em cima de Gina.  
- Que pena... Bom, a gente se vê por aí. Obrigado, mais uma vez.  
E afastou-se. Satisfeito por ver que quebrara o clima entre os dois.  
- Nossa, Harry, precisava ser tão grosso com o rapaz? Que é que te deu?  
- Grosso, eu? O cara tava te olhando de um jeito que parecia que o prato principal do jantar ia ser você!  
- Você tá ficando é maluco. Paranóico. Enxergando coisas onde não tem. Ele só queria retribuir a gentileza. Toma cuidado, Harry, senão você vai ficar igualzinho ao Rony. E ter dois irmãos grudentos no meu pé é o que eu menos desejo. E sabe, cansei de tomar sol. Vou pro meu quarto.  
E deixou Harry na piscina, embasbacado com a sua fúria. Ele sabia que estava certo, algo naquele sujeito não lhe agradava nadinha. O modo como ele olhou Gina lhe lembrou o modo como ele próprio se sentia em relação à garota. Se sentira ameaçado com a concorrência, era isso, só podia ser. Porque, ele desconfiava de que a garota já não nutria, por ele, os sentimentos de outrora.  
Mas isso não queria dizer que ele não podia lutar para reconquistar o amor de Gin. E isso, ele tentaria até esgotar a sua última esperança.  
Se jogou na piscina e voltou a nadar.

Gina encaminhava-se até seu quarto, quando topou com alguém no corredor. Ele, o rapaz da piscina. Tentou se desviar, graciosamente, mas foi segura pelo pulso.  
- Eu só queria agradecer mais uma vez.  
- Eu não fiz nada. Quem te salvou foi o Harry.  
- Mas foi vc que me viu primeiro. Então...  
- Olha, desculpe pelo Harry. Ele normalmente não é tão descortês assim.  
- Eu também seria, se alguém olhasse com interesse para a garota que eu gosto.  
- Ele não gosta de mim. Eu acho que ele acha que gosta.  
- E você, gosta dele?  
- Já gostei. Hoje, ele é um bom amigo, quase um irmão.   
- Pode ter certeza de que ele não pensa em você nesses termos.  
- Como você pode saber disso?  
- Eu vi como ele te olha. E não há nada fraternal ali.  
- ...  
- Como não há nada fraternal em mim quando digo que algo em você mexeu comigo.  
Draco enlaçou a cintura de Gina, puxou-a para si e beijou-a, no meio do corredor do hotel. Ela resistiu, por um momento, depois se entregou, havia familiaridade no toque daqueles lábios frios, naquelas mãos percorrendo as suas costas e apertando suas nádegas. Apertando as suas nádegas? Sua mente recobrou a consciência, afastou-se do rapaz e o esbofeteou.  
- Como se atreve...  
- Me atrevo porque você quis. Lá no fundo, sabe que quis.   
Gina, assustada, empurrou-o, e correndo, alcançou a porta do quarto, abriu e bateu-a atrás de si, com toda a força.  
"Me atrevo porque você quis. Lá no fundo, sabe que quis..."   
Essas palavras martelavam em sua cabeça. Merlim, que tipo de garota era ela? Só se envolvia com os tipos errados, o corpo reconhecia como certo os toques de dois caras diferentes? Primeiro Draco, agora, esse Dylan. O que havia nele que a atraíra tanto?  
Tomou seu banho e deitou-se na cama para um breve cochilo antes do almoço. Mas seus sonhos foram povoados pela imagem de um garoto que parecia dois, de cabelos castanhos e olhos azul-acinzentados...


End file.
